Home
by Feefella
Summary: Eddie comes home after a Stigoi attack and Mia shows him just how glad she is to have him home. WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON!


**A/N**: So, those who know me, know that I ship Eddie/Mia WAY harder than Dimitri/Rose... or any other ships that you can make in the VA-verse. If you know me, you ALSO know that I run the Vampire Academy over at livejournal... and if you don't have an LJ get out from under that rock, sign up (it's free) and join us over there for some VA fun!

But I digress! Not only do I run the VA Comm (and the Succubus series comm!) I also opened up VA_smut with rosesbelikov (Kristen!! *hugs*) where people could post some... more... exotic VA fanfic... I wrote a tiny little Eddie/Mia fic to kind of get the ball rolling over there and wasn't actually going to post it over here but then I thought "hey why not?!" So here it is...

**_Warning!_** This IS smut... it's not meant to be appropriate for all ages... please avoid this if you don't like reading about sex, or you aren't 17+... You've been warned!

-Janey (Feefella)

* * *

I turned the TV off after twenty minutes of flipping through random channels. I couldn't sit still when he was out like this! I had heard that there was an attack and he had fought.

Eddie was safe but I still didn't like waiting for him to walk through the door. I stood up and made my way to the small kitchen, unloading the dishwasher. The apartment we shared was only possible because Lissa had insisted when she moved to court that she wanted Eddie to be where he was happy.

Of course, according to paperwork, he lived in the same apartment building as Rose and the other guardians, but according to the contents of his closet, he lived with me. It was something that was just normal for us. After his visit to court for Victor Dashkov's trial and our little "meeting", we had kept in touch and our mutual attraction turned into love.

So when Eddie became Lissa's guardian and she decided to move to court, he and I had become quite the whispered about couple. No one in our circle of friends seemed to care and it never affected Eddie's work so no one _could_ say anything.

I heard the lock on the door unlatch and hurried to the front hallway. Eddie stepped through the threshold, looking wiped out. He saw me and smiled sadly.

"Hey," he said closing the door and re-locking it. "You didn't have to wait up."

"Don't 'hey' me," I said indignantly. "I heard about the attack! The only thing I was told was that you were alive. What happened?"

"Nothing," he said walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just a few Strigoi in the wrong place at the wrong time." He kissed the top of my head and I fought to keep the tears from my eyes.

"How many is 'a few'?"

"Does it matter?" The avoidance worried me most.

"How many?"

Eddie sighed and let go of me, heading to the couch. "Five. There were five Strigoi."

"Five Strigoi?" I was almost yelling, "Against you and Rose?"

"Look, it's no big deal, Mia. Lissa is fine, Rose is… better than fine. I am fine. Everything is-"

"Fine," I finished. I sat down next to him on the couch and he laid his head down on my lap. The two fresh Molnija marks stood out against the reddened skin. I traced around them lightly, imagining him in action. The fluidity of his fighting when he trained was like a well rehearsed dance. It was almost as if he was leading and the person he was sparring with was forced to follow.

Eddie reached up and grabbed my hand to stop the gentle outlines I was leaving along the back of his neck. He looked up at me and I recognized the look in his eyes. With my free hand I touched the side of his face softly, and leaned in to kiss him. As our lips met, her sat up and bit more to lean into me.

The kiss was rough and needing. He wasn't fond of killing and it always left a small hole in him. A hole I was always will to fill. I climbed on top of him and grabbed the back of his neck, careful to avoid the fresh tattoos. Pulling him closer was my way of giving Eddie the go-ahead. He was always so worried about over stepping some boundary. Sometimes I wanted him to overstep.

He kissed my jaw then moved down to my neck as he lifted my shirt over my head. The feel of his rough hands on my bare skin was an excitement I could never get used to. As he kissed from my collar bone, down to my chest above my breasts, I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled it over his head and quickly as possible.

As he continued to explore my body with his mouth and ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Even if Eddie hadn't been exciting me with his mouth, the feel of his body alone would have been enough to get me there. Every muscle was so well defined that he could have been sculpted.

His hand was on my hips, and I grinded a bit against him as an indication that I was ready to lose the remainder of our clothes. He undid the drawstring on my flannel pajama bottoms and I stood quickly sliding them off. Eddie tried to pull me back to him but after the hard day he had dealt with, I took it upon myself to make up for him.

I knelt in front of him, undoing his belt. He looked down at me with a semi-surprised look, and I gave him my best seductive smile before undoing his jeans. He instantly let his head roll back as I took him in my hand. He was already hard and I heard his breath catch as left tiny kisses along his shaft. His fingers tangled in my hair as I took him in my mouth. As I worked him, Eddie's grip on my hair tightened. There was something in the power of getting him this turned on that turned me on as well. I could get him to the edge and then stop which is what I did this time. If we were going over, we were doing it together.

I stood up and he pulled me close kissing my fiercely. I climbed on top of him and stifled the moan as he entered me. With my position on top I could control how fast we went but with every slow motion I could feel him getting more frustrated. He looked at me and with a growl he moved me to a laying position and thrust deeply inside of me. I moaned with a mix of surprise and pleasure.

These moments were his needs took precedence over what he thought I wanted were what I lived for. The raw passion that was so good it almost hurt. With every thrust he seemed to push harder and deeper.

My fingers dug into his back and he pumped in and out of me, faster and harder. I felt myself go over the edge and cried out. No man could ever get me off as well as Eddie and soon with one final thrust he had reached his climax as well and sank down on top of me, kissing my next softly.

I stoked his back, loving the feel of his body, wet and exhausted on mine. He turned my face toward his and smiled. "I told you I was fine."

I smiled a little and kissed him softly. "I'm just glad you're home."


End file.
